Window: Let in the Light
by Courageisgraceunderpressure
Summary: Her world was dangerous, dark. Her eyes were sad. His love was her only light. Now she carried the evidence of their love. The poor innocent child doomed to enter a hostile world. That is, unless the wheel of fortune rears its ugly head. Until then, window, let in the light. SEMI-AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She stood, pressing her head against the cool glass of the window, attempting to gather some sense of internal control as the tears trickled down her cheek. In the confines of her apartment she allowed herself to cry. To cry for the love she could never allow herself to have, the past she so desperately longed for, and the child that lay innocent in her womb. The child – the part of him she now carried, soon to be forced into the sadness she called life. The thoughts didn't stop, whirling in her head, each adding another tear to her tired face.

* * *

_Flashback – 1 week ago_

_Rushing from her bed, Olivia stumbled to the toilet barely making it before she began violently vomiting her dinner. Clutching her stomach, Olivia stood up, facing the mirror and wiping the sweat from her face. Today was the third day she woke up with an urgent need to throw up. Two days could be attributed to the stomach flu, but a third? Not wanting to get ahead of herself, she slowly made her way to the calendar that hung on the inside of her closet door and began counting the days since her last period._

_The blood drained from her face as she realized that she was now nearly nine days late. She had been so busy trying to save Jake from her father she hadn't realized she had missed her period – a singular occurrence. Suddenly lightheaded, Olivia collapsed to the floor holding her head in her hands as she tried to think back and consider if this could even be a possibility. Could she really be pregnant? Since she was just starting to show the signs of a possible pregnancy, it couldn't have resulted from her time with Jake, especially seeing as the one time she did have sex with Jake, they were protected. And then it dawned on her, her brief, sweet reconciliation with Fitz; her few moments of happiness in the otherwise painfully dark last few weeks._

_He had earned her and she couldn't deny him. She couldn't deny him because as much as she hated to admit it, she needed him. Not only did she need him, she needed to feel him – flesh to flesh. No condom as barrier, they enjoyed their intimacy – many times actually. She allowed herself a brief smile as she thought of his strong muscles, his heated touch, his tender kisses, his warm tongue - she forced herself to stop. Now was not the time. Indeed, now was the worst time to think of that._

_Getting up, she gathered what little strength she had left and clutching her phone, dialed a familiar number. She listened as it dialed once before she heard his gruff voice._

_"Hello? Liv?"_

_"Huck," her voice faltered as the unshed tears made her feel as though her throat was closing up. He heard the tears in her voice and immediately knew something was wrong. Olivia Pope did not cry._

_"What's wrong?" He waited for her reply and several moments later he heard her soft voice. He noticed she had regained some control._

_"I need you to do something for me but you can't tell any of the others." A pregnant pause. Reluctantly, Olivia opened her mouth to add, "I need... I need a pregnancy test."_

_Without judgment, without even hinting any sense of surprise, Huck replied with surety, "Okay. I'll be there in 20."_

_"Thank you."_

_Huck, realizing she needed his reassurance replied, "It's going to be okay Liv. I'll be there soon."_

_Olivia smiled sadly into the phone before ending the call._

_End Flashback_

* * *

She had had a week to come to terms with the fact that she currently carried the President's baby. Lifting her head, she looked up to the sky. The clouds lay low and looming, rain falling in drizzles. She laughed sarcastically to herself as she noted that the weather seemed to mimic her thoughts, her tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, this is incredibly short but meant to give readers a peek into a story I'm developing. I have a lot of ideas for how this story will go but before I go there I want to know if this is a story that readers want to hear? I would love any and all feedback. Also, please forgive my writing as in my excitement I couldn't wait to publish this. This story is semi-AU and you'll see what I mean about that in coming chapters. Finally, prepare for smut, angst, and of course OLITZ! Challenge: who can tell me where the title of this story comes from? **


	2. Hold Me Close

Olivia slowed her steps as she neared Lauren's desk. She couldn't fight the inevitable any longer, so taking a deep breath she asked in a tone much quieter than her norm, "Is he alone?"

Lauren nodded and Olivia noticed her slight quizzical expression as she turned to enter the Oval Office. Almost as soon as she had fully entered the room she heard his strong voice ask with a tone of surprise, "Livvie?"

The slump in her shoulders, her tired eyes, her timid step – he knew something was wrong. Getting up from his seat behind the iconic desk, Fitz laid his papers down on the surface and began to walk towards her. He took note of her slight movement backwards as he cautiously asked again, "Livvie? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer but he saw the way she was fighting to suppress the tears that tickled her eyes and the way her lip quivered. He decided to abandon his unsuccessful questioning and engulfed her in his arms. She resisted for a moment before he felt her small hands grasp the lapels of his suit and heard her heart-breaking sobs. He held her as she continued to cry, not daring to say a word but soothingly running his hands along her spine. Eventually, her sobs quieted and he very softly leaned into her ear to ask once more, "Livvie, baby, what's wrong? Tell me, I'll fix it."

Her head lifted from his chest and she looked up at him through scared eyes. A moment passed before she said, in a tone so vulnerable he didn't recognize it as hers, "I can't tell you here. " She glanced upwards, indicating with her movement her fear of the cameras.

He understood why she came without her having to say it so he said with a promise, "I'll call you before I get to your apartment."

She nodded almost imperceptibly as she returned her head to its former position on his chest. She needed his strength, if only for a few more seconds. Finally, gathering herself, she wiped her tear-stained cheeks, whispered a thank you, and walked out the door leaving Fitz confused as to what could possibly be hurting his Livvie that much.

* * *

Olivia curled into her couch, a bowl of untouched popcorn in her lap, as she waited for Fitz's arrival and mentally prepared herself to tell him her secret. He had just called to let her know she was coming. As she sat there, lost in her thoughts, she couldn't help herself as she thought of the night her baby was undoubtedly conceived.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Time's up. It's done."_

_Olivia looked up from her position on the chair, a mixture of emotions clouding her mind – awe that he would do this for her, tinged with guilt for officially ruining his marriage. However, more than any of these things she was startled by how much she loved this man._

_"Unless you don't want me." Olivia didn't answer but instead held her head to her hand as she paused to take in everything the last 22 minutes meant. Turning to face him, she noticed the look in his eyes and was amazed by how much he feared the absurd notion that she didn't want him anymore. Wishing to lay his fears to rest, she slowly and methodically rose from her seat with tears in her eyes and sinking to his side she joined her lips to his in a kiss so sweet it both broke and healed their tired hearts._

_Taking over the role of initiator, Olivia danced her tongue across his lips silently asking for entrance as her hands moved to tangle in his hair, a move that always conveyed a sense of intimacy between them. He opened his mouth to hers as she rocked her body forward slightly. He took the hint, sweetly cradling her body across his as his hands ran across her back._

_As often happened with them, their sweet kiss soon turned passionate as their tongues touched with greater urgency and his hands moved from their position on her back to grip her full bottom. She moaned in his mouth at the feel of his hardness against her hip as she moved her body to straddle him. She ground her center against his hardness earning a groan from his mouth as he detached his lips from hers to press open-mouthed kisses to her smooth neck. He whispered her name across her skin as his hands moved to the bottom of her sweater and lifted it up off of her body. The sight of her caramel skin contrasted against her white, lacy bra lit the spark of his domineering side as he lifted her by the bottom of her thighs and spread her across the table. She barely had time to think before he pulled her silk pajamas off of her skin and kneeled between her legs. Her stomach began to tighten as she anticipated the onslaught of his tongue. She squirmed against the table as she waited for it to begin, lifting her head to look at him she moaned as she saw the way his eyes were drinking her in._

_"Fitz, I can't. Please," she said, her voice raspy with desire._

_That seemed to awaken him from his trance as he looked up at her with a carnal smile before diving his head to kiss and nip at the inside of her thigh. She moaned urgently and moving her hand to his head, she tried to steer it towards her now dripping center. Instead he took both of her hands in his, kissed each sweetly, before moving them to the edge of the table, indicating he wanted her to leave them there._

_"Don't move baby." He teased her by placing a chaste kiss against her clit before whispering against her wetness, "Did I earn you Livvie? Hmm?" She moaned loudly at his husky tone and the way his breath caused a cooling sensation against her._

_Noticing she hadn't answered, Fitz gave her a single resounding lick from the top to the bottom before asking again, "Have I earned you yet Liv?" Another lick. "How about now baby?"_

_"Fitz, please. Stop teasing."_

_He chuckled lightly against her, the vibration making her all the more anxious and aroused. "Baby, you need to tell me if I've earned you or if I still need to prove myself. Would this help me back into your good graces?" he said before simultaneously sucking hard on her clit and pushing two fingers into her wet heat. She bucked against his head and hand overcome with pleasure as her head thrashed side-to-side on the table, moaning._

_"Fitz," she nearly screamed his name only to groan out in frustration when suddenly, he stopped._

_Now he didn't say a single thing but merely looked up at her indicating with his expression that he was still waiting for an answer._

_No longer able to wait, she looked him dead in the eye before saying, "Fitzgerald Grant, you've earned me but if you don't eat me right now I just may force you to earn me all over again," she said teasingly, a hint of mischief in her eyes._

_Her moved his face back to her heat, sucking, licking, and biting until her moisture coated his mouth, and her orgasm racked her body._

_He looked up at her, a satisfied smirk on his face as he waited for her to come down from her high; meanwhile his erection was straining against his pants. She lifted herself off the table, taking his hand and guiding him towards her bedroom._

_He removed his shirt on the way and unable to stop himself at the sight of her naked body, pushed her against the wall, capturing her mouth in his. The texture of his pants rubbed against her deliciously as she turned them around slamming him against the wall before removing her mouth from his and playfully moving to run away into the room. Before she could move so much as a foot, he grabbed her hand, and pulling her back, bent to lift her into his arms, carrying her into her room as she laughed._

_Dropping her on the bed, he moved on top of her, their mouths immediately connecting, their tongues dueling with the frenzy of long-denied lovers. His hand grabbed her face, as his mouth dragged against her cheek, before he looked up annoyed at the sudden ringing of her bedside table. Still, that didn't deter either of them as her hand moved to his face to return his mouth to hers, which he happily obliged. As they continued to kiss, she moved her hand distractedly to the end the incessant ringing and having done so, turned them around. She began her own descent down his body as she placed open-mouthed kisses on his chest, one hand reaching up to play with his hair. She looked up at him deviously to see his eyes closed as she began to remove his pants and taking him in her hand she gave him one kiss on the head before swiftly twisting her body to engulf him in her heat._

_He groaned out loud at the surprising gesture before turning them back around so that he was on top. He removed himself from her, only to slam back in causing her to moaned breathlessly as her back arched, desperate for as more proximity. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking her sweet skin as he continued moving in and out of her. When he noticed the tell-tale times of her oncoming orgasm he moved his hand to rub her clit as he whispered in her ear, "I love you Olivia Pope."_

_That was her undoing and the sight of her coming in response to his love, was his undoing. She kissed him soundly, before responding, "I love you too." They lay there together in a state of rare bliss. When her soft snores drifted to his ear, he shifted them slightly so that she was snuggled against his chest before joining her in sleep._

_Sometime in the night she woke up. Looking up at his peaceful face she was struck by the sacrifice he had made for her that night and by just how much she loved him. She kissed his chest lovingly before laying her head back against him and submitting once more to sleep._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Olivia was pulled from her sweet reminisce by a knock at the door. She immediately felt her stomach twist in knots and wondered if she was even ready to do this. Finally she gathered her courage, rose from her seat on the couch and went to open the door.  
"Hi," his greeted in his familiar deep tone.

"Hi," she answered, keeping up their little tradition.

He moved to enter her apartment as she shut the door behind him. His arms immediately encircled her waist as he bent his head to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"Livvie," he hummed against her face and she sighed content for the first time in nearly three weeks. But then she remembered why she asked him here and reluctantly pulled herself from his embrace.

She led him over to the couch and as he sat down she moved towards the kitchen, asking as nonchalantly as she could, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, Liv, I want to know why you came into the Oval Office this morning crying but refused to tell me what was wrong?"

She stopped in her tracks turning to face him. He knew her well and knew she was trying to stall so he got up from his seat and began striding towards her. "We're here now and we're alone. You can tell me anything, Liv, anything at all and I will be here for you. But please, your scared face is etched in my brain, so tell me what's wrong?" he asked gently as they moved together back to the couch.

He sat down first, pulling her into his lap. Her head hung low until cradling her face he lifted it to meet his eyes, urging her silently to talk to him.

She took a deep, wavering breath, before she finally decided she had been silent long enough and he needed, no he deserved, to know. Still she couldn't face his eyes as she whispered, "Fitz, I, uh, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Note: So first I am so happy people are interested in this story! Shout out to Grant for the People who guessed correctly regarding the title of this story. It is a combination of the titles of the two most frequent instrumental Olitz songs - The Window and The Light by the Album Leaf. Thank you to everyone else who guessed - your theories were very thoughtful! So this chapter is meant to give some insight into Olivia and Fitz's relationship and also add some smuttiness to the story haha :) Anyway I'd love to hear what you all think. Not going to lie, more reviews make me want to write faster haha! Also, apologies for any editing problems, I submitted this in a hurry before class! Until next time, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Careful What You Wish For

"Fitz, I, uh, I'm pregnant."

Time stood still. After several moments, Olivia looked up at Fitz's face to notice his eyes were glazed over, his mouth hung open, and his hands had stopped their soothing movements across her back.

"Fitz?"

Her voice drew him back to reality as he looked at her, attempting to hide the hope he felt that he had actually heard her correctly. "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

He couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. "Livvie, I'm sorry but I need to make sure I'm not dreaming. You're pregnant? You're carrying my child?" he said as his hands moved to caress her stomach tentatively.

"I'm carrying your child, Fitz," she said softly. She loved the smile that adorned his face and she so badly wanted to join in his excitement but she couldn't deny the reality that held her mind captive. She was pregnant, he was married, and her father was a murderer bent on keeping them apart. This would never, could never, work.

"Fitz, baby, listen to me for a second. I'm pregnant but how is this ever going to work. Do you realize how dangerous this is? You're the married President of the United States and the media circus of your "affair" is only just starting to quiet. What are we going to do? I can't be pregnant right now," she said as tears began to gather in her eyes.

Fitz took her face between his hands and looked her straight in the eyes as he said in the tone that she loved, "Livvie, I'm not going to sit here and deny that this will be difficult. This will be messy and this will take work. But at the same time I can't hide the fact that hearing you say you're carrying our baby has made me the happiest man on this earth. Baby, I love you and I love this baby and I will do everything in my power to make this work. Let's take this one-day at a time. I'll be right here through it all. Liv, we're in this together. We can do this together."

She didn't have a verbal response but surrendered to his embrace, nodding her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They moved slightly so that he was spread across the couch and she was on lying on top of him. As he continued to stroke her back and absently kiss her head she fell asleep. Her quiet snores filled the room and he looked down at her with the greatest admiration.

Olivia Pope was having his baby. In less than nine months he would meet a little Olivia and he would be lying if he said he wasn't elated beyond words. Still, he understood her fear. He hated the fact that in the end she would be bearing the brunt of their unfortunate circumstances. She would be the one to receive the judging looks while he would have to stand idly by and pretend he was not involved. He wouldn't be able to accompany her to doctor's meetings or spend nights rubbing her feet. In fact, he probably wouldn't even be able to be there when she delivered. She would have to do it all on her own.

In response to his thoughts he unconsciously pulled her closer.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry I can't make this better for you Livvie. I'm sorry I can't give you what you deserve." Kissing her temple gently, he too allowed himself a couple moments of rest before he would have to leave. Setting an alarm on his phone for one hour, he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

The loud blare of the alarm woke them both up. Olivia groaned as Fitz moved to get up. "I have to go Liv, but I'll be back tomorrow okay?"

She nodded her assent as they both got up. As they neared the door, he leaned down to capture her lips with a kiss. Kneeling on the floor, he lifted her sweater enough to press his lips on her bare abdomen, smiling at the shiver that visibly ran down her spine. "I love you baby. Daddy will be back soon." She smiled, running her hands through his hair.

"Go Fitz, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Take care of yourself Liv."

She shut the door gently behind him and made her way to her bedroom. Lying down across her comforter she couldn't deny she felt a lot more at ease having told Fitz. In fact, she was starting to get excited about the prospect of having a little one to care for in a couple of months.

However, the more she thought about motherhood the more she wished her own mother was here. This was yet another place in her life where the reminder of mother's absence was blatantly apparent. She missed her mother's sweet smile, her warm hugs, and the way she reflected on every life event with a piece of advice. She missed the way her mom would hum to herself while in the kitchen or dance while doing the vacuuming.

Life had been all too cruel when at the tender age of 12, Maya Lewis-Pope was ripped from Olivia's life without so much as a warning or explanation. And when she lost her mother, she lost her father. A man, she now realized she would never understand. But enough of that for now. She couldn't think of her father without feeling sick, and the pregnancy did nothing to help with that. She fell asleep with two final thoughts, one a hope the other a promise. Her hope was that she could be half the mother her momma was to her. Her promise was to protect her baby from her monster of a father.

* * *

Olivia woke the next morning determined to recommit to the strong exterior she had mastered over the years. Quickly running through her morning routine she made it to the office at around eight and greeted her crew with her usual, "What do we have for today?"

"Looks like the cat dragged in another pervy-perv senator. At least this one's not married," said Abby, motioning with her head to the room where clients were held during OPA conferences.

"Harrison?" Olivia looked at Harrison for less biased account of their newest possible client.

"Home video featuring the Senator Bill of Virginia and his 18-year-old daughter's best friend. Some gossip website claims they have a hold of the video but have yet to release it. He claims she seduced him and he didn't know a camera was filming. "

"Of course he does. Abby, I want you to find out all the information you can on the young lady in the video, including whatever relationship she may have with the senator. Huck I want you to hack into the website's server find out if they really have the video or if they are just bluffing. Quinn, keep the senator company and see if you can uncover any more details on his relationship with the woman. I have some business to handle. I'll be back in a couple of hours. "

"Liv, don't forget we have a meeting with the Marcus campaign at four," Abby reminded.

"I won't. If I run late then I will meet you guys there," Olivia said as she made her brisk walk to the elevator. Just as she was about to reach the elevator a wave of nausea overcame her forcing her to turn abruptly and run to the bathroom.

"Liv?" a startled Abby called after her.

Huck said nothing but moved to stand by the bathroom door. His natural instinct was to protect both her and her secret. He heard the sound of her vomiting inside and while his face betrayed nothing, he couldn't help the sadness he felt for her. After all, their mutual sadness is what forged their bond in the first place.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Olivia emerged, her calm exterior plastered to her face. She said a simple, "I'm fine." to her crew before continuing her previously interrupted walk to the elevator.

Today would be her first doctor's appointment since finding out she was pregnant. Pulling into the parking spot she realized she was nearly twenty minutes early to her appointment and settled on calling Fitz to fill the time. Pulling out her private cell meant only for him, she dialed the all too familiar number.

He knew immediately it was her and with a smile, he lifted the phone to his ear, "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, I was sick this morning but it passed. How are you? Busy morning?"

"I guess you could say that. I had to sit through a two-hour phone call with the British Prime Minister. It was terrible. All I could think about while he droned about the G8 conference next month was you and the fact that you're carrying our baby."

She chuckled lightly. "Well then you'll be happy to hear I have a doctor's appointment this morning.

"Really? You didn't mention that last night?"

"I know, it slipped my mind until this morning when the reminder on my phone went off."

"It's alright. Is it a major appointment?"

"No, just a routine check-up."

He sighed heavily, "I wish I could be there with you Liv."

Olivia paused before answering softly, "I know. Me too."

He knew better than to continue to talk about _that_ aspect of their relationship so he moved on, "Alright well I better let you go. Let me know how it goes."

"I will."

"I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too." Fitz heard the dial tone. He would never get over the happiness of hearing her return his sentiment of love. After all, the occasions when she did were all too rare. Still, he accepted that about her since he knew she struggled when it came to admitting to their love.

* * *

Olivia exited her car, making her way into the doctor's office and to the receptionist's desk.

"Name?"

"Olivia Pope."

"Wait over there, Dr. Sanders will be out shortly. "

Five minutes later, Olivia heard her voice being called out.

"Olivia Pope?" a male voice questioned.

"Yeah, that's me." Olivia said smiling lightly.

"Hi, My name is Dr. Sanders. Follow me and we'll get your appointment started, " the man said kindly as he led her past the door that separated the waiting room from the doctor's quarters.

Olivia followed, sitting atop the stark-white bed when they reached the room.

"So it says here you think you're around 9-10 weeks pregnant, " Dr. Sanders asked, closing the door. Olivia merely nodded.

"Well, why don't we check that out to make sure. Here is a urine cup, when you're finished we can go ahead and run the tests."

"Sure," Olivia said taking the cup from him and heading to the ladies' room.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Sanders returned with a smile on his face. "Looks like you were right. You're about ten weeks pregnant. If you want we can even do an ultrasound today and make sure all is well with the baby. Is that something you're interested in?"

"That would be fine Doctor." Despite the fact that Olivia was still worried about the circumstances of her pregnancy she couldn't help but smile when she heard the doctor confirm what she already knew to be true.

"Great, let me just call in the nurse then."

The nurse came a few moments later and smiling at Olivia, she instructed her to lay down."Fair warning, this will be a bit cold." Olivia flinched as the gel touched her stomach.

Looking at the screen, Olivia waited in anticipation as the image formed.

"There's your baby. It's too early to be sure the gender but when you come back for your next appointment we'll have a better idea," the nurse rambled.

Olivia barely heard the nurse's voice in the background as she stared at the grainy image of her sweet baby. Tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was really carrying a part of Fitz. Her trance was broken when the nurse asked, "You want me to print out the picture?"

Overcome with emotion, Olivia could only nod, excited to show Fitz.

* * *

As Olivia turned the key to her apartment, she was beyond exhausted. Throwing herself onto the couch, she groaned as her phone rang but got up to fetch it nonetheless.

"Livvie," Olivia smiled at his voice but that quickly faded as he continued, "I'm so sorry but I won't be able to make it tonight. Something came up."

"It's okay. I know you have a lot to do Mr. President." Olivia said as nonchalantly as she could, trying to hide her disappointment.

Fitz saw through her act,"I'm so sorry Baby. Trust me, I'd rather be there with you. Tell me how was you're appointment?"

"It was good. I'm 10 weeks along," she said, omitting the ultrasound because she wanted to surprise him with the picture later.

Fitz broke out in a grin, "That's fantastic Baby. I… I don't know what to say. I'm so happy."

Olivia smiled at his words. "Me too," she admitted, stifling a yawn.

Fitz chuckled into the phone, "Go to bed Livvie."

"Night Fitz."

The dial clicked. Olivia's stomach growled, reminding her she had hardly eaten that day. She would have to pay more attention to that now that she was eating for two. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly the cooking type so her fridge was all but empty. Reaching into the fruit drawer, she pulled out an apple. Just as she was about to bite into it she heard a loud crash and the sound of something being dropped on the floor. Rushing to the door, she opened it, not at all prepared for what she would see.

A woman was curled up in obvious pain at her doorstep. She looked as though she hadn't eaten in weeks and her body was covered in blood and bruises. Suddenly the figure lifted her head.

Olivia gasped violently, "Momma?"

**Author's Note: Oh shit. Mama Pope makes her appearance and she's alive! Get ready cause next chapter things are gonna get even more intense. I love to hear your input so please review! More reviews = faster updates. If things super slow down in the review department I'll take the hint that this story may not be what you all are interested in. So anyway, let me know what y'all think! Thanks for reading! **


	4. RED

***Warning the beginning of this chapter has violent imagery. * Also, my heart broke as I wrote this. **

"Momma?"

Maya Pope lifted her head weakly before vomiting across Olivia's doorway. Olivia could hardly process what was happening. All these years she had thought her mom dead and now her mom was sprawled across outside her door covered in bruises and open wounds. Her clothes were tattered and hung loosely off of her skinny frame. Her hair was a mess atop her head and much thinner than Olivia ever remembered. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mouth looked dry as though she hadn't had anything to drink in days.

Not paying any heed to the vomit that covered the floor, Olivia sunk to her knees taking her small mother into her arms. Olivia held her tight, crying as she felt her mom's shoulders shaking at the force of her sobs. She did her best to play the role of comforter but felt dizzy at what she as seeing. She could hardly hold herself together as she tried to be strong for her mother, a mother she thought dead until only moments ago.

After what had to be an hour, Maya's exhaustion put a halt to her tears. Olivia kissed her mom's head repeatedly, almost convincing herself that her mom was really there. Finally she got up, carrying Maya as best she could to her bedroom.

Olivia gently helped her mom to sit on a plush chair in her room before going to the bathroom to warm a bath. Somehow she knew this was what her weak mother needed. The Maya Pope Olivia remembered hated to have so much as a speck of dirt on her. Olivia carefully removed Maya's clothes, trying her best not to hurt her by brushing against her wounds. As Olivia saw her mother's skin and the way her ribs jutted out of her stomach, she felt sick to her stomach. Who could do this to her?

But she had to be strong; her momma needed her. She put Maya into the tub and cleaned her up as best she could, all the while murmuring words of comfort. As she used a wet cloth to clean the grit off of her skin, Olivia noticed Maya shudder involuntarily at the feel of the water and soap as it in contact with her skin.

Olivia couldn't stop herself as she whispered brokenly, "Oh Momma, what happened to you?" Maya looked up at her daughter for a moment before turning back down to face the water. Olivia's heart broke when she noticed how her eyes had lost the fiery spark she once loved. Her mother was once the fiercest woman she knew. Always ready to fight for what she believed in. In fact, part of the reason Olivia worked so hard for her clients was to try to follow her mother's example.

Lifting Maya out of the tub, Olivia noticed she moved with the slightest bit more strength as she wrapped her in a towel and changed her into warm clothes. Olivia put Maya into her bed, tucking her into the comforter, as she went to fetch a bottle of warm water. As she passed her living room she noticed she had never closed the door nor cleaned the floor and she made a mental note to do so later.

Returning to her mother, Olivia helped her drink the water before hugging her until she fell asleep. When she noticed her mom was asleep, Olivia got up, carefully moving into the living room. Olivia pulled out her phone, shaking all the while at the weight of her new knowledge.

* * *

"Go to bed Livvie," Fitz said into his phone as he called her from his desk.

"Night Fitz." He smiled as he heard her soft voice before putting down the phone at the sound of the dial tone.

He fingered the necklace he had bought her. It was simple – a thin chain from which hung a gold antique clock pendent. He choose it specifically for two reasons – one, it reminded him of the day he finally made an effort to earn her and two, it was meant to convey that no matter how much time passed he would always love her. He bought it because he couldn't think of a better way to thank her for loving him and carrying their child.

Thinking about her reminded him of the task that was currently keeping him from marching to her apartment door like he promised. Carefully closing the velvet box that encased the delicate chain, he put it inside his suit pocket before motioning to his Secret Service agents to follow him.

He walked briskly, his agents striding behind him. The only explanation he provided as to their destination was a single word, "Rowan." Tom immediately understood his boss's intention. After all, he was in charge of Olivia's security detail.

Fitz marched with purpose through the hallway that led to the Rowan's office, the office that commanded the operations of the most secretive sect of the U.S. government, B613. Fitz opened the door furiously. Seeing Rowan sitting in his desk, Fitz boomed, "Why are you following her? What do you want with her?"

"What the hell are you doing here? You CAN NOT be here Mr. President."

"I am not leaving until I find out why you are having Olivia watched. And you better have a damn good explanation. "

"That is none of your concern and you will leave here now. I will not allow you to jeopardize the state out of some misguided sense of loyalty."

Fitz was unfazed by Rowan's attempt at intimidation. "You WILL leave her alone."

Rowan ignored Fitz's command as he turned to Tom and Hal, "Would gentleman kindly lead our great President back to the safety of his office. Thank you." Rowan turned, almost indifferently to his desk.

But Fitz wasn't going anywhere. He stalked to Rowan's desk and bent his head low, looking him straight in the eye. "Stay away from her. Or else," Fitz spat venomously, leaving the threat hanging as he turned abruptly and walked out.

As soon as Fitz left, Rowan pulled out his phone. "Captain Ballard," Rowan greeted, "It seems you've gotten careless since returning from your little vacation. Your Navy buddy just paid me a visit. It seems he is aware that Olivia is being watched. I think it goes without saying that you WILL be more careful from now on." With that, Rowan slammed the phone shut before exiting his office and walking quickly to the room that held his greatest weapon.

Opening the door of the makeshift jail cell, Rowan greeted the bundle of blankets that lay on a makeshift cot in the corner of the room, "Hello, Maya." When he heard no answer he moved to the bed frantically lifting the blankets one by one. She was gone.

* * *

Olivia's hands trembled as she tried to dial Huck's number. Her head was spinning and her body felt weaker than it ever had before. Huck picked up immediately. Ever since the pregnancy his protective instincts had heightened.

"Liv what's wrong?"

Olivia's voice was shaking as she tried to speak through her tears, "Huck, my mom. She's alive. I don't know how but she's," Olivia let out a sob, no longer able to control herself. "She's hurt. I…I need you to help me get her medical care but we can't let her be seen. I think someone had her trapped and beaten. I don't want her to be found. She's hurt Huck," Olivia repeated.

"Tell me what's wrong with her. I'll figure out a plan."

"She…She has b-bruises and c-cuts," Olivia was hardly able to speak anymore as her whole body shuddered repeatedly.

"Liv, I need you to stay close to her so you can monitor her breathing. If you notice it gets overly shallow call me. Let her rest while I find someone to come check her out. Don't worry I'll make sure your mom's okay Liv."

"O-okay." Olivia said before ending the call and succumbing to her tears. She sat there on the couch for what felt like hours, her frantic sobs racking her body.

Eventually, Olivia got up and moving in a haze, she got a washcloth to clean the vomit that had dried to the floor from earlier. Exhausted, she changed mindlessly into a pair of her white pajamas before joining her mother on her bed.

She stared at her mother trying to make sense of what was happening in her head. Now that she had drained her eyes of tears she was able to think, even if she remained slightly disoriented. She traced her mother's facial features with her finger lightly, careful not to wake her up. She looked so different yet still the same. No longer able to keep her eyes open, Olivia succumbed to sleep dreaming of her past.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Olivia ran her fingers across the pages of her worn Bridge to Terabithia book. She had read the book a thousand times yet it never failed to make her feel as though she was escaping into its pages._

_"Olivia? Olivia? Where are you sweetie?"_

_"I'm up in the attic Momma." She heard her mom laughing as she climbed the hidden narrow stairs that led to Olivia's favorite room._

_"I should have guessed you were in here. You're reading that book again?" Maya asked in feigned disbelief. "Don't you ever get tired of reading the same thing?"_

_"Hmmm…" Olivia pretended to think seriously about her question. "Not really," she said laughing with the same teasing tone her mother had used._

_"Well get down here I want to talk to my baby girl."_

_"I'll be right down mom. Let me just finish this chapter." Olivia turned her attention back to the book as her mother descended the stairs._

_Not ten minutes later, Olivia came down to find her mother sitting on the couch staring off into space. She looked like she was worried about something, which in turn made Olivia feel anxious._

_"Momma? You wanted to talk about something?"_

_"Hmm? Oh yes, sit down baby." Maya said patting the space next to her. As Olivia sat, Maya pulled her into her arms, nestling her head above Olivia's and stroking her back soothingly. "Livvy, you know how much I love you right?"_

_"Mom," Olivia looked up concerned now. When she saw that her mom was serious she realized her mom needed the assurance. "Of course, I do."_

_"I just… I want you to remember that. I want you to know that I will always be by your side. I will never abandon you, Olivia. Okay?"_

_"Okay…mom but why are you talking like that? Is something wrong?" Olivia said, highly concerned by her mother's tone._

_"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to make sure I told you is all. Now, tell me how was school today?"_

_Olivia was still perplexed by her mom's words but conceded to her question nonetheless, "Well I got my history test back. Ms. Stern said I had the highest grade in the class."_

_"Really? That's great honey." Just then the front door swung open and Eli Pope walked in not acknowledging his daughter or wife at all. Instead he walked loudly up the stairs and into his room before slamming the door behind him._

_"What's wrong with Daddy Momma?" Olivia asked innocently. Sometimes her father would come home and be in the best of moods while other times he would stay silent and brooding for days at a time._

_"I don't know baby but don't you worry about it okay?"_

_Olivia nodded as she snuggled in close. Maya kissed her daughter's head before looking behind her anxiously at the stairs Eli had just ascended. 'Please God, don't let him know my secret," she thought to herself._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Olivia woke with a start to excruciating pain in her abdomen. She lifted her comforter frantically to make her way to the bathroom when she saw it – red contrasting against the white of her silk pajamas. Blood.

**Author's Note: First, I'm sorry. I hate myself for this. Second, I know this is short but I had so much trouble with this chapter. Third, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your kind reviews. Please continue to leave me your thoughts. XO**


	5. Red Blood Reigns in the Winter's Pale

_Flashback_

_Olivia woke up to the feel of Fitz peppering her back with kisses. She moaned involuntarily alerting him that she was awake._

_"Good morning," he said, his voice groggy with sleep._

_"Mmm, good morning," Olivia replied, a lazy smile playing at her lips as she turned around to lie on her back, facing him._

_He leaned down, pressing her lips against hers. As soon as he tried to open her mouth to his tongue, Olivia pulled away, wrinkling her nose in disgust._

_"What?" Fitz asked confused._

_"We haven't brushed our teeth yet. I don't do morning breath Fitz." Olivia said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"You're kidding right?"_

_"Nope," Olivia replied teasingly as she got up from the bed and made her way into the spacious rustic bathroom of their Camp David bedroom. Fitz groaned as he watched her naked form walk excruciatingly slow, her hips swaying ever so slightly. He wasn't sure she was doing it on purpose until she turned around, a smirk on her face and uttered an admonishing, "Eyes up Mr. President."_

_"You are going to kill me woman." Fitz said as he begrudgingly got up to join her. When he reached the bathroom he couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around her as she looked at him through the mirror, brushing her teeth. He gave her a kiss on the head before moving to the sister sink._

_Of course, he was much less concerned with dental hygiene than she was, so finishing before her, he waited until she had rinsed her mouth before turning her around quickly, lifting her onto the sink counter and attaching his lips to hers._

_"You know I hate it when you deny me in the morning right?" He mumbled against her lips._

_"Patience is a virtue," she said before moaning as his fingers crept closer and closer to her sex._

_He immediately picked up on that. "Oh, is it now?" Suddenly, the force of his lips mellowed as he drew his tongue in and out of her mouth much more slowly. His fingers were barely touching her center when he stopped in his tracks. Olivia knew she was in trouble now. She moved her hands to Fitz's trying to inch them closer to her desired destination._

_"Fitz, let's not play this game," she said, almost begging as she looked into his lust-filled eyes._

_"Livvie," Fitz answered her by mockingly using her same tone. "I thought you said patience is a virtue? Don't you want to be patient and wait for my hands to touch your pussy?"_

_Olivia would never get over the arousal she felt when Fitz spoke dirty but she knew how to play his game. She leaned her lips close to his ear, biting the soft flesh and soothing the sting with a lick._

_"I take it back," Olivia said as she wrapped her hand around his prominent erection, her index finger lightly pressing against the head._

_"Ugh, Livvie." Fitz choked out as he crashed his lips to hers, their tongues immediately attaching as he lifted her from the sink counter and carried her to the bed._

_Fitz threw her on the bed rather unceremoniously, giving her a wicked smile before attaching his lips to her neck and grinding himself against her. He knew exactly where to suck, lick, and bite to get her to moan out wantonly. The sound was music to his ears. The way she would breathe out his name, clutch his hair, and buck her hips – it was indescribable._

_When he realized he would soon leave a mark, he detached his mouth from the smooth skin of her neck, moving it downwards to her breasts. He licked each of her nipples slowly before blowing on them, causing her to shiver and arch her back. He continued to alternate between licking and blowing until she about shouted at him to stop his teasing._

_He heeded her request kissing his way down her stomach before reaching his area of interest. His mouth descended on her with a fury, licking, nipping and sucking on her bud and between her soft folds. He drank her nectar like a man dying of thirst as she pulled at his hair, moaning loudly. She was close and he knew it so he used his mouth to suck at her clit while he brought two fingers to thrust in and out of her dripping center. He curled his fingers, hitting her spot, while biting at her clit at the same time. She came, repeating his name over and over until her body settled down._

_He looked up at her with a satisfied smirk, licking her essence off of his fingers, slowly as though he were savoring the taste. Her eyes darkened with desire._

_"Turn around."_

_Olivia immediately obeyed and gasped in pleasure as she felt Fitz enter her from behind at once. His fingers pressed against her clit and his tongue flickered in and out of his mouth tasting the skin of her back as he continued to thrust in and out of her from behind. He grunted in her ear as his other hand moved to grab at her breast, pinching her nipples. The combination of sensations was more than Olivia could handle and she came for the second time that morning with a silent scream. He continued to thrust into her while she rode out her orgasm until he followed her with a loud grunt._

_As they came down from their high, Fitz turned Olivia around, pulling her into his chest. His hand rested on her stomach as he kissed her temple sweetly._

_"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked when she noticed he was mulling over something. _

_"Do you really want to know?" Fitz asked kissing her nose._

_She laughed saying, "Yes, tell me!"_

_Fitz paused for a moment wondering if he should really tell her before finally deciding to just let it out._

_"I was thinking of how badly I want to see you round with our child. I want a little Olivia with your beautiful eyes. I want us to have a family Livvie. You don't know how much I want that."_

_Olivia was silent for a long moment, thinking about what he just said before admitting, "I want that too. But it's impossible right now Fitz, you know that."_

_"I know, I know. You're right," Fitz said sighing, his hands still rubbing circles into her stomach. "But promise me it can happen someday. Please, promise me."_

_Olivia stroked his face softly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She didn't want to break their bubble. She didn't want to ruin his hopeful smile with the ugliness of reality._

_"Okay, I promise."_

_Fitz kissed her soundly on the lips, sealing her promise._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Olivia's head was spinning and she stumbled as she tried to get off of the bed and into the bathroom. Her eyesight was blurry and she fell a number of times before she finally reached the bathroom. Her hand clutched the doorknob shakily before she closed the door behind her, still slightly conscious of her mother's sleeping form. Her other hand reached up to turn the light on and she gasped loudly.

"No. No. No. No." Olivia cried. Her voice was quiet at first but got louder at the force of her sobs.

There was so much blood. So much. She let out a blood-curling scream through her tears. Olivia collapsed onto the cold tile floor, her head hitting the sink counter as she fell. All she saw was black. _How could the world be so cruel?_

Maya Pope heard her daughter's scream and immediately jolted awake. No longer conscious of her own weakness, Maya ran to the bathroom door where she saw a sliver of light peaking out from the bottom and assumed that was where Olivia was. She didn't notice the puddle of blood on the bed sheets.

"Livvie? Livvie, are you in there?" Maya asked, her voice raw, as she banged on the bathroom door frantically. "Olivia?!"

No answer.

* * *

Huck knocked on Olivia's apartment door, a doctor sworn to silence stood behind him. When there was no answer, Huck pulled out his cell phone to dial her number but it went straight to voicemail. Now Huck was worried. He knocked again, louder and with greater urgency before pulling out the key she had given him.

As the door swung open Huck called out in a voice laced with worry, "Liv?"

* * *

"Where are they?" Abby asked as though one of her colleagues would actually have an answer. There was a mandatory OPA meeting this morning to talk about strategies for the campaign.

"I don't know but they need to get here soon. Josie and the Marcus campaign are going to be here in less than an hour," Harrison answered, gathering papers scattered on the table.

"Is it just me or have Olivia and Huck been acting stranger than usual?" Quinn asked, almost accusingly.

"It's none of our business." Harrison shut her down.

"Well, I've been calling her all morning and there's no answer," Abby called out, returning their attention to the present issue.

"Then it's up to us. Let's get to work, we have a lot to do."

* * *

Rowan was pacing inside his office. He didn't understand how she could have escaped. He thought she wouldn't try to escape again after the beating she received the last time. His wife was definitely something.

He pulled out his phone angrily and dialed quickly.

"Well Captain Ballard do you know where she is?" Rowan asked

"I'm working on it sir. I…" Rowan cut him off before he could finish.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE WORKING ON IT?" Rowan took a deep breath to calm down. "Find her. Unless you want to reacquaint yourself with your previous dwelling."

Jake inhaled shakily, "I think she might be at Olivia's. But I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm waiting outside her office. She has a meeting with her team today at eight but she's still not here."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me Captain Ballard. I'm not going to put up with your weak as shit excuses. Find her. Now." With that, Rowan slammed the phone shut.

* * *

Huck ran to Olivia's bedroom but stopped in his tracks when he saw Maya looking up at him fearfully.

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Liv's. Can you tell me where she is?" Huck answered somewhat gently, but there was a definite edge to his voice out of worry for Liv.

Maya nodded, pointing shakily to the bathroom door.

Huck immediately moved towards the door when he heard Maya call out from behind him.

"The door's locked and she isn't answering."

Huck gave her a curt nod in response as he went to work picking the lock. The door opened revealing Olivia's body collapsed on the floor with blood coating her pajama pants and hands.

Huck didn't take a moment to think as he gathered Olivia's body in his arms, barely noting Maya's audible gasp behind him.

He turned to the doctor instructing him firmly, "You stay with her and check her out. Don't forget you're not to tell anyone about this. Do you understand?" Huck asked menacingly.

"Yes, of course."

"No, I want to come with you." Maya called out, her voice breaking due to her raw throat.

"You can't and you know you can't. Stay here. I need to take her to the hospital. I'll update you later." Huck didn't wait for her response as he made his way to the door, moving quickly to his car. He didn't know how long she'd been bleeding but he could tell she had fainted and possibly had a concussion. He didn't have much time.

* * *

"Really honey? You went out to see your whore the other night? What you couldn't stand another day without her magical thighs?" Mellie was quite near screaming at Fitz.

"Mellie, I'm really not in the mood right now," Fitz said rubbing his eyes with his two index fingers as he tried to keep himself from lashing out at his wife.

"Of course you're not. When are you in the mood then Fitzgerald? You are the President of the United States. You cannot just creep out in the middle of the night like it's no big deal!"

Just then Cyrus entered the room looking out of breath and worried about something. He looked towards Mellie's direction, nodding once, before turning his attention to the President.

Cy? What's wrong?" Fitz asked alerted by the look on his face that whatever Cyrus was going to say was a cause for concern.

Cyrus cleared his throat. He knew he wouldn't take this well. "It's Olivia sir."

Fitz immediately stood up from his seat at his desk. Suddenly his posture, tone of voice, and facial expressions changed.

"What's wrong with her Cy?" Fitz asked, his voice distinctly vulnerable.

"She's in the hospital."

"Get Tom. I'm going there now." There was no room for discussion in his voice.

Cyrus expected as much and had already planned for the greatest degree of security and secrecy. As Fitz made his way to the door he was stopped by his wife's voice.

"Really Fitz? One call that she's in the hospital and you're going to rush over there? Can't you just call her and see if she's okay?"

Fitz turned abruptly on his heels turning to Mellie with a scathing look.

"Shut. Up. Mellie." Fitz said in a quiet but venomous voice before turning once more, swinging the door open and disappearing behind it. Mellie stood shocked in her place as she watched the door swing back to its former position.

* * *

Fitz stormed through the hospital his mind spinning with everything that could be wrong with Olivia and his baby. The only thing holding back his tears was his worry for them. He followed his service detail mindlessly through the many hallways until they finally reached her room.

He needed a moment to compose himself because whatever was wrong she would need him to be strong and he knew that. His hand reached for the doorknob and he saw her small form facing away from the door. Her shoulders were shaking slightly with what he could only assume were quiet tears.

His voice was shaky as he called out to her, "Livvie?"

The loud sob that answered broke his heart.

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay in getting this out. I had this written for a while but never got around to editing it. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews of last chapter – you have no idea how close you got me to having her keep the baby. I really would love to hear what you guys want to see in upcoming chapters – I'll try to incorporate as many suggestions as I can :)**

**Also, #VERMONTGATE – I'm sure you can tell this sex scene was inspired by the episode! I mean when they kissed and opened their eyes at the exact moment I all but died.**

**Finally, I have another story coming out tomorrow that I hope y'all will check out – it is much less dark than this and is completely AU. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! Please, please, please review it makes me oh so happy xoxo**


	6. Honourable Grief

"Livvie?"

The loud sob that answered broke his heart.

Fitz wasted no time in making his way to Olivia's bedside. Her back facing him so he reached his hand out tentatively to run tenderly across the length of her arm. Her response only scared him more as her cries increased in intensity and volume.

Fitz felt tears hit the back of his own eyes at the sight of her in so much pain. He moved to the other side of the hospital bed, kneeling down so his head was parallel to hers. Her eyes were shut tight as tears escaped through the corners relentlessly.

Fitz reached his hands up to cradle her face as he wiped the tears staining her cheek. He continued to move his hands soothingly across her cheek until he heard her say the words he almost expected but dreaded.

"I lost the baby Fitz."

Fitz didn't know what to say. What could he say that would make this seem less painful than it was? Nothing. Instead he allowed his actions to convey his constant love for her as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her lips.

"Look at me Livvie."

Olivia kept her eyes shut afraid to face him. She knew how much he wanted this baby. The smile on his face when she told him was etched into her brain reminding her of the happiness she cost him, cost them both. She failed at being a mother. How could he love her?

"Look at me." Fitz continued to coax until she finally opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes conveyed the pain, anger, and utter sadness she felt and he felt his heart break once more at the sight.

"I love you." Olivia shut her eyes again as soon as she heard him say the words. She didn't deserve them.

"Livvie, please. Don't close your eyes. Listen to me. I love you. This was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

Olivia didn't understand why he was being so understanding. She sat up in the bed.

"Fitz, didn't you hear me? I lost our baby?" Olivia answered, almost yelling through her tears, her body shaking as she continued to cry.

Fitz got up, engulfing her in his arms. He kissed her head over and over as his hands moved in circles across her back, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"Shhhhh. It's going to be okay Livvie. I promise. It's going to be okay," Fitz murmured into her ears as he tried to calm her down.

He moved to lift her off of the bed adjusting them on top of it so that she was lying across his chest, secure in his arms. Eventually her cries quieted but Fitz knew she wasn't asleep. They lay there for many moments, neither saying anything.

Fitz was the first to break the silence.

"Did you ever read A Winter's Tale Livvie?" Fitz whispered to Olivia, lifting his head slightly to look down at her resting on his chest.

Olivia looked up at him confused as to why he would bring up Shakespeare at a time like this. She answered him nonetheless by nodding to his question.

Fitz smiled sadly down at her, "Remember at the end of the third act when it seems like all hope is lost and there is no way there could possibly be any redemption for the world?"

Olivia nodded again.

"But then, in two short acts, love redeems the characters and the tragedy is reversed. Remember that Livvie? I know it seems like nothing can make this better, but we can still work through this. You deserve you're happy ending Liv. I'm going to make sure you get it."

Olivia didn't answer him but nodded into his chest, kissing it gently.

"I'm going to make sure we get through this Livvie." Fitz repeated, speaking as much to himself as to her.

They lay there together atop the bare hospital bed, clutching each other for comfort for many hours until eventually they both succumbed to sweet sleep.

* * *

Fitz woke up sometime in the night and remembered that he should probably call Cyrus and tell him he was spending the night with Olivia. He disentangled himself from Olivia as carefully as possible. He put a pillow where his body was to try to make her comfortable during his short absence. He left a lingering kiss on her temple before exiting the room to call Cyrus.

He walked to the men's bathroom clutching his phone in his hand.

"Mr. President? Why aren't you back yet? You realize you cannot stay there right?" Cyrus said into the phone, firing question after question at Fitz.

Fitz sighed heavily into the phone. He was not in the mood nor did he have the energy to deal with Cyrus's never-ending qualms.

"I'm staying here tonight. No discussion. I'll be back in the morning. Make sure I can get in without anyone realizing I was gone."

"Sir-"

Fitz cut him off quickly. "That will be all Cyrus." Fitz said before hanging up. He felt the heaviness of the day weighing down on him as he leant against the wall for strength. His fingers rubbed his eyes roughly as he tried to bade back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He felt the loss of their baby like a ton of bricks and he could no longer hold back the pain that was eating him from the inside.

With no one around Fitz felt his knees give up as he fell to the ground, no longer trying to fight the tears that would inevitably break free.

He cried for the baby he would never meet. He cried for the pain he saw in the love of his life's eyes. He cried for the world that wouldn't allow them even this small piece of happiness. He was no longer the President of the United States. He was no longer the strong man that comforted. He was a father, a father hurting for his family.

When he realized it had been twenty minutes since he left Olivia in the bed he lifted himself off of the floor. He moved to the mirror wiping the remnants of his tears and made a silent promise to be strong for Olivia. She needed him right now.

Making his way back to the hospital room, Fitz opened the door as quietly as he could to see Olivia sitting up wide-awake.

"You came back." Olivia asked her voice vulnerable.

"Of course I cam back. I just had to call Cyrus to tell him I would be here tonight," Fitz replied reassuringly moving back into the bed and taking Olivia into his arms.

"Oh."

"I told you Liv, I'm not going anywhere," Fitz said looking into her eyes hoping she would see the truth in his words.

Olivia looked away quickly before returning his gaze, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Fitz."

"Don't say anything like that ever again. It's not your fault Liv. It could never be your fault. You hear me?" Fitz replied running his hands through her hair.

Olivia didn't answer him but lifted her head slightly to capture his lips with hers. He kissed her back sweetly.

"Let's get some sleep yeah?" Fitz asked gently, shifting them both so that they were lying down again.

"Yeah." Olivia answered cuddling into him.

* * *

Huck used his key to unlock Olivia's door and made his way into the apartment to check on Olivia's mother. He had promised her before he left the hospital, to check on her mother. He saw the doctor sitting on one of the armchairs keeping watch over Maya while she slept on the loveseat.

"You're back," the doctor greeted amiably.

"Yes. Did you find anything wrong with her?"

"I went ahead and checked her body for any broken bones but it seems her bodily damage is mostly exterior. Based on the location of her bruises and scars I would say she was beaten but I don't think it would be far-fetched to think she put up a strong fight."

"I see," Huck answered shortly, thinking over the doctor's words.

"That's not all. Based on her small body size I would say she's been eating very little if anything for quite some time now." The doctor paused letting his words hang in the air. "Anyway, if that'll be all I really should be going now."

"Thank you doctor." Huck said as he led him to the door. When he turned around he noticed Maya sitting up awake.

Huck didn't say anything, allowing her to be the first to speak.

"Where is Olivia? What was wrong with her?" Maya asked, her eyes conveying her concern.

"Olivia is in the hospital but she's okay. She had a concussion." Huck answered not wanted to reveal the pregnancy and miscarriage without Olivia's consent. He knew Olivia kept such things close to the vest and wanted to make sure he didn't tell Maya anything Olivia wouldn't want her to know.

"Why was there so much blood?" Maya asked, not convinced.

Huck didn't answer her question, choosing to change the subject instead.

"I'm not sure how you got her but both Olivia and I are aware that your whereabouts need to be hidden. Is there anything I should know to make sure you aren't found?"

"There's nothing you can do. He'll find me. I was stupid to run away. But…" Maya paused for a long moment. "But I needed to see my daughter one last time. I had to see her." Maya looked at Huck frantically as through seeking his approval for her actions.

"Who is he, Ms. Pope?"

The fear in Maya's eyes didn't escape Huck's notice as she answered with a shudder, "Eli."

And then it all made sense. Eli Pope - otherwise known as Rowan or Command; the head of B-613. If he was going to protect Maya he needed to work fast to cover up her tracks.

* * *

_Olivia was walking down a long corridor. At the end of it she could see a glass door. As she moved towards it she heard an indistinct sound grow louder. Eventually she realized where the sound was coming from. A baby. _

_Something in Olivia was telling her this wasn't just any baby; this was her baby. Olivia ran with a new frenzy to the door, sometimes tripping over her own steps in her desperation to comfort her child. When she reached the door she looked inside it to see a baby, of light caramel skin and blue eyes covered in blood, gasping for air as she cried. _

_Olivia tried urgently to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She banged on the glass yelling, "Mama's coming baby."_

_But then the crying stopped. The baby went still. _

_Olivia screamed._

* * *

Olivia woke to the sound of her own screams and Fitz's lips at her ear.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're okay Livvie. I'm right here. It was just a dream." Fitz whispered again and again into Olivia's ear trying to calm her down as she cried out again and again.

Olivia clutched Fitz's shirt in her hands desperately as she tried to remove the nightmare from her brain.

"I'm here Livvie. I'm here." She heard Fitz say over and over. She tried her best to focus on his words but the image of the crying baby kept flashing before her eyes.

Finally she felt herself calm down at the feel of his hands and the sound of his voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fitz asked, his voice betraying his concern. He was still in shock. They were both asleep when all of a sudden he heard her scream.

"No, I don't think I can right now." Olivia answered quietly.

"Okay, you don't have to Livvie. I'll be right here next to you. Go back to sleep, alright?"

Olivia nodded but couldn't close her eyes without seeing the baby again. Instead, she lay awake listening to the constant beat of Fitz's heart interrupted every so often by his soft snores.

* * *

Fitz woke to the sound of his alarm. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked down to see Olivia's sleeping across his chest, her mouth open slightly. He smiled to himself at the beautiful sight and debated if he should really wake her up or not. Remembering her reaction to his absence the night before he decided it would be better to wake her up now than for her to worry later.

He shook her gently saying softly, "Livvie? Wake up baby."

"Fitz?" Olivia asked sleepily.

"Yeah baby. I just wanted to let you know I have to go now but I'll be back tonight okay?"

Olivia nodded in answer, too tired to properly open her eyes.

Fitz shifted her so he could get up, kissing her forehead gently before fixing his suit.

"Bye Livvie." Fitz said as he closed the door behind him.

Olivia was already asleep.

* * *

There was something familiar about that black Camry. It wasn't the first time Huck had seen it when exiting Olivia's apartment or the OPA office. Looking more intently, Huck realized a familiar face sat behind those wheels.

Jake Ballard.

**Author's Note: So I'm not sure I did this chapter justice but I decided I owed you guys and update so here it is. I hope you liked it. Also, the last chapter was titled "Red Blood Reigns in the Winter's Pale" which is a quote from Shakespeare's ****A Winter's Tale****. I explained a little bit about the play through Fitz's words in this chapter but I just wanted to add that this story is modeled in some ways after the play insofar is the goal is to move from what seems to be utter desolation to inconceivable redemption. **

**Anyhow there is a really beautiful Olitz scene coming up next chapter that I can't wait for you all to read. Please leave your thoughts and suggestions below – I really really love to hear what you guys think! It makes me want to update so much faster haha! Thanks again for reading. Until next time. Xo. **


End file.
